Mi dulce venganza
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Porque ella, Haruno Sakura, le dijo claramente que cumpliría su promesa... Y ahí está: Número 14, adiós, Uchiha Sasuke.Quiere venganza, y eso es lo que ella hará con él... Vengarse. Uchiha quiere regresar. Pero Kiyama Hiroto está en su camino...


_¡Quiero vengarme!... Y claro que lo haré..._

_By:_

_.__**H**__i__**r**__ot__o__**K**__i__**y**__am__a__**1**__3_

Cierta chica pelirosa estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa. Por la cara que tenía, se podía decir que estaba furiosa, MUY furiosa. ¿La razón? Porque su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, la había engañado ¿Por cuántas veces? Ah, por pocas, claro… Sólo por 14… Sólo 14, sin problemas.

.

Pero había algo que la hacía llorar de **RABIA**, no era porque él la había engañado de nuevo…. Si no por la persona con la cuál le había engañado… ¿Con quién? Con su secretaria Karin. ¡POR KAMI! No estuviera llorando si el Uchiha la engañará con otra persona _menos perra_que ella…

.

Aún seguía pensando, estaba harta de esto.

.

_"Pero si tú ya te acostumbraste a esto, Sakura."_

.

-Lo sé Inner, demo… Sé que no me duele que el Uchiha me engañe, pero mi honor estará por los suelos.

.

_"Nee, tienes razón. ¿Por qué no terminas con él?"_

.

- ¿Terminar con él?

.

_"Aa, terminar con él… Definitivamente, Haruno."_

.

-Después de todo esto… ¿Tú crees que Haruno Sakura va a terminar con Uchiha Sasuke sin darle una probadita de su propio chocolate?

.

_"¿También le vas a ser infiel?"_

.

-¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

.

_"¿Entonces?"_

.

-Pues… ¿Termino con él y lo mato de celos?

.

_"Hum…-sonrisa- sabes, es muy buena idea."_

.

-Tsk…- Gruñó cierto pelinegro mientras se abrochaba su camiseta, había olvidado que hoy tenía que ver a su amigo, Naruto, por un asunto de negocios, sobre un equipo de la FFI… Un tal"Raimon"... Ahora **INAZUMA Japan**

.

-Sasukito-kun…- Alguien lo abrazó por detrás y besaba su lóbulo.- Hoy estuviste muy sexoso, amor.-

.

-Hmph, tengo que irme.- Le contestó ignorando su comentario. Ni siquiera él sabía porque tenía relaciones con Karin, su secretaria, si él sabía perfectamente que para eso estaba su novia.- Karin, suéltame.-

.

-Pero Sasukito-kun, no me digas que te vas a ver a esa pelo de chicle.-

.

-Esa pelo de chicle, como tú la llamas, es mi novia.- Dijo un ya cabreado Uchiha.

.

-Pues… Al parecer no te satisface tanto como yo en la cama, Sasukito-kun, si no tú no estuvieras aquí.- Protestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa victoriosa.

.

El azabache se la quitó de encima y mientras abría la puerta se ponía el cinturón, y se fue son decirle a su amante, la cual quedó demasiado enojada.

.

Tocaban la puerta desesperadamente, cierta ojiazul bajaba las escaleras con demasiada lentitud, que incluso un caracol podía ganarle en unas carreras. Estaba dormida, pero alguien interrumpió su hermoso sueño; tocaban demasiado fuerte la puerta, y cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que era su mejor amiga, Sakura. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

.

-Ino, necesito que me ayudes.- Dijo muy rápido y nerviosamente la pelirrosa, ignorando que su amiga estaba dormida.

.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Sakura?- Preguntó Ino, mientras daba 2 bostezos seguidos, para después ir al sillón y sentarse al lado de su amiga.

.

-Sasuke…- Susurró la ojijade mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la televisión de su amiga, para después abrir un pequeño cajón y empezar a buscar entre un montón de fotos que había ahí.

.

-No me digas… El engaño número 14.- Respondió la ojiazul con naturalidad.

.

-Así es… Y esta vez, no me quedaré con las manos cruzadas.- Se limitó a decir la ojijade.

.

-Aa, haces bien, amiga… pero… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Preguntó extrañada la chica a su amiga, quién seguía revolviendo todo el pequeño cajón, para después seguir buscando en otro, en otro, y así sucesivamente.

.

-Bien, bien, bien, dattebayou, vamos a leer lo de la información del equipo de Futbol Raimon ¿Te parece?

.

-Hmph, como sea… Sabes que yo odio el Futbol.- El azabache chasqueó su lengua al imaginarse a él jugando Futbol en el gran torneo FFI. Ellos trabajaban en una gran empresa de nombre Uchikaze Corporation, pero como ahora están por empezar el esperado Futbol Frontier International, su empresa era la encargada de dicho torneo, así que no podía negarse.

.

-Ok, ok teme, si estas de mal humor, mejor lo leo yo en voz alta ¿Vale?- Propuso el rubio con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que su amigo respondiera. El Uchiha se limitó a asentir, dispuesto a escuchar todo sobre ese tal equipo Raimon.- Bien, mira, te leeré todos los jugadores…

_**Porteros**_

_(1) Mamoru Endo - Raimon_

_(20) Yuuki Tachimukai - Yokato_

_**Defensas**_

_(2) Ichirouta Kazemaru - Raimon_

_(3) Heigoro Kabeyama - Raimon_

_(12) Raiden Hijikata -_

_(4) Jousuke Tsunami - Oumihara_

_(6) Yuuya Kogure - Secundaria Minum_

_(5) Teppei Kurimatsu - Raimon_

_(7) Seiya Tobitaka -_

_**Mediocampistas**_

_(14) Yuuto Kido - Raimon_

_(18) Kiyama Hiroto - ex Gaia/Supreme Genesis (Instituto Alien)_

_(13) Ryuuji Midorikawa - ex Tormenta Geminis (Instituto Alien)_

_(8) Akio Fudou - Verdadero Instituto Imperial_

_(11) Toramaru Utsunomiya -_

_(16) Jirou Sakuma(*) - Instituto Imperial_

_**Delanteros**_

_(10) Shuuya Gouenji - Raimon_

_(9) Shirou Fubuki - Hakuren_

_(17) Ryuugo Someoka(*) - Raimon_

-Hmph… Dobe… ¿Por qué asteriscos en Jirou Sakuma y Ryuugo Someoka?- Preguntó el chico azabache, mientras tomaba la hoja y empezaba a observar mejor.

.

-Porque… Fueron descalificados de las clasificatorias de asiáticas del FFI ¿Razones? Ni idea, pero Kakashi –sensei me dijo que así sería.-

.

-Hmph…- Volvió a leer todos los nombres, pero se detuvo en uno en específico. "_**Kiyama Hiroto**__**... ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?"**_

_**.**_

-Teme ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el ojiazul mirando a su amigo.

.

-Eh, no, nada dobe…- Le respondió el aludido sin mirar a Naruto, poniendo toda su concentración en aquel nombre….

.

-¿Una venganza?- Ino estaba más que atónita.

.

-Ajá, una venganza contra el Uchiha, Ino.- Contestó la ojijade, buscando una foto en el último cajón de la casa de Ino, si no encuentra esa foto, no podrá cumplir su objetivo. La pelirosa revolvió y buscó un poco más en el pequeño cajoncito, y encontró una fotografía, en donde venía ella con un chico, unos 2 años mayor que ésta, lo conoció cuando ella cumplió 6 años.

.

Recuerda que lo vio jugar una vez, pero jamás pudo saber si aquello que había visto era vedad o mentira. Sus patadas eran poderosas, determinadas, y podía jurar que si lanzará el balón con todas sus fuerzas, podría tirar un árbol de un solo golpe.- ¡Al fin la encontré! – chilló emocionada.

.

-¿Eh? – Se limitó a decir su amiga, que no entendía nada.- Espera, Sakura. –A Ino se le pasó una idea por su mente… El novio de Sakura era un papacito, demasiado sexy para su gusto, un adonis, con un cuerpo de infarto…- ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a alguien más guapo que Uchiha Sasuke? ¡Ni siquiera su hermano Itachi lo supera! – Gritó la ojiazul con un rubor tipo Anime.

.

-Ino. –La llamó la ojijade, ignorando su pregunta.- Mira esta foto…

.

La ojiazul se acercó lentamente, no sabía que había ahí, lo único que sabía, era que el novio de su amiga, Sasuke Uchiha, no se iba a poner celoso porque Sakura saliera con Sai, o con Suigetu… Ni siquiera con Naruto. Pero al ver al chico de la foto, su rostro se sonrojó y le salieron corazones de los ojos.

.

-¡Oh-por-KAMI!... ¡Sakura, es… guapísimo!- Gritó Ino emocionada.

.

-Aa.- Asintió un poco sonrojada la Haruno. – Te dije, mi amigo Kiyama Hiroto… Va a ser de gran ayuda, amiga.- Y ella sonrió

.

-¡_NAVAJA METEORO!_ – Se escuchó en todo el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela Raimon, uno de los mediocampistas de dicho equipo había lanzado una de sus cuantas técnicas. Estaban entrenando.

.

-¡_PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA_!- Gritó el portero del equipo, Endo, al ver que el balón se acercaba cada vez más. Venía con gran potencia, que no pudo detenerlo… Usar el puño de la justicia en nivel 5 para detener la NAVAJA METEORO y no detenerla, significa que tenía que entrenar más. Se fue corriendo a la dirección en el que el balón había caído, para después dirigirse al portador de dicha fuerza.- ¡Sorprendente, Hiroto! Tu Navaja Meteoro se ha hecho más fuerte.

.

-Gracias, Endo.- Se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

-Eh, Fubuki.- Llamó Endo a un chico de tes blanca y ojos azules como el agua, con un hermoso cabello gris.- Es tu turno.-

.

-Aa- Respondió el goleador de hielo.

.

-Porque ésta me la pagas, Uchiha Sasuke.- Susurró la pelirosa mientras miraba la foto en donde salía ella y su sexy amigo Hiroto… Si era sexy a sus 8 años, _no quería imaginárselo ahora…_

.

.

.

.

_Re-subido, espero y les agrade esta historia :D._

_._

_¿Reviews?(:_


End file.
